The present invention relates generally to food handling equipment and, more particularly, to a frame assembly for a food processing machine having frame members that are interconnected using adhesive.
Food handling machines, such as conveyors and packaging machines, are commonly formed of a stainless steel frame and stainless panels that collectively house the operational components used to carry out a food handling process, or portion thereof. To assemble the frame, the individual frame members are formed and then interconnected such that a number of upright members are connected to one another by a number of transverse support members. The number of upright and transverse members, and their orientation with respect to one another, may vary depending upon the specifics of the food handling machine, but generally, weld joints are used to connect the members.
One of the benefits of stainless steel is its resistance to rust and corrosion. In the food handling industry, this is particularly advantageous as it allows the machine to be cleaned routinely with a reduced risk of rust or corrosion. This advantage is particularly realized when the exposed surfaces of the stainless steel frame are smooth, i.e., is absent pocks, holes, pits, or other type of crevices in which cleaning solution or water may be trapped. Moreover, the lack of any pocks, holes, pits, or crevices is particularly beneficial in the food handling or food packaging industry, as food particulate and other bacteria may otherwise become trapped.
Weld joints, while effective in joining the frame members, contain air pockets and are thus susceptible to moisture retention and/or particle entrapment.
In accordance with the present invention, the frame members of the frame of an item of food processing equipment are joined together using adhesive rather than weld filler. The application of the adhesive can be controlled such that when the frame members are interconnected, the adhesive is not exposed to water, cleaning solution, or food particulate. This is particularly advantageous when connecting internal frame members that are used to support mechanical components of the machine. Thus, the smooth profile that is particularly advantageous for stainless steel frame members is maintained at the union of the frame members. In one representative embodiment, the adhesive is a non-metallic epoxy having a high tensile strength.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a food processing machine in which its frame and support members are interconnected in a manner that reduces the number of moisture of particulate-trapping areas.
According to another aspect, the invention is directed to the frame of a food processing machine in which the support and frame members are joined together using non-metallic adhesive bonds.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a frame of a food processing machine uses adhesive to bond the frame and support members into a frame assembly.
Other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.